lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Apollo Candy distribution events
This article records the dates & locations of Apollo Candy distribution events, only held in the US during August & September, 2006. For UK distribution (Forbidden Planet stores) and other information on the website, see Apollo Candy Company. Since the Lost Experience, the license for the Apollo Website has expired and was replaced with an adult website. United States events 8/23 New York (ESPN/Park Avenue Country Club) *Corresponded to a fantasy football event at a restaurant. *Event coordinator knew nothing about candy distribution at first. *After many showed, no distribution event took place, therefore no one received an Apollo Candy Bar at this location. *Some people reported being treated very rudely by staff, who had no idea what Apollo was. 8/24 New York (Central Park Summerstage) * Event was partly hampered by rain. * Participants were given false information that giveaway would only occur at the end of 4 hour concert, but when the concert ended, this did not occur. * There were a few Apollo staff in Apollo t-shirts wandering around handing out bars, but often to random non-players. Many wrappers found in trash. 8/24 Seattle (Marymoor Park) * Corresponded to Komo/KJRFM promotion. * Participants showed up at event, were told that bars would arrive late; then later told they did not make it there at all. * Names and contact info of disappointed participants taken down by organizers. * People that gave their name and address received a apollo t-shirt and a apollo bar in the mail about 10 days later. (Note: there are reports of people who gave their names but did not receive a tshirt or bar.) * Some people have received their bars as late as 10/28/2006 8/25 Carmel, Indiana (West Park ABC Red Carpet Event) *Co promoted with ABC Red Carpet Preview Night for the ABC Fall Line Up *Apollo Staff was visible and did the best to make sure everyone got only one bar 8/25 Minnesota (State Fair) * Reported uneven distribution, with some getting more than others * One participant reported that when asking Apollo staff for more bars that reply was "not for you" * One participant reported positive giveaway experience; was given bars after specific request, but nonplayer behind him, upon overhearing, asked "What did he just get?", was given reply of "Just sunscreen" (kept giveaways limited to TLE players) 8/25 Washington, DC (Tyson's Corner Mall) * Copromoted with INOVA Blood Drive, sponsored by local radio WTOP & ABC Channel 7 * Local news anchors made guest appearances and other logoed freebies given out * Blood donation not required; blood drive people told at the last minute only about any candy giveaways, and not given details. * Relatively organized compared to other previous events. Event began at 11, and players asked to line up along railing. Promptly at noon, staff in Apollo shirts came down line and handed out candy bars. * Drawbacks were that some asked for as many as 10-15 bars, and got them, leaving latecomers empty handed. Blood drive promoted from 11AM-4PM, but giveaway ended shortly after noon. 8/27 New York (1/2 Marathon) * Apollo staff were on hand at various points along marathon route, quietly asking people if they wanted a candy bar * No mention of TV show, appeared to be promotion for new candy brand 8/29 Santa Monica (Drive-In at Pier) * Movie was a fund-raiser for nonprofit organization unassociated with ABC * Event coordinator apparently was totally unaware of Apollo Candy promotion, and no one had asked permission to distribute candy at his theater beforehand * Event coordinator told game participants that there would be an "alternative location" further down towards Venice Beach, and Apollo staff in t-shirts had to be found randomly walking around on beach. Apparently, ABC was unable to reach a deal with the City of Santa Monica to do the event and had to relocate to the City of Venice, hence the last minute location change. * Following this miscommunication, on 8/30, all Santa Monica dates were briefly removed from the website, reinstated the next day, but then taken off permanently on 9/1, with the following note added to the site: To all our candy-crazed fans! Due to intergalactic circumstances beyond our control, we've had to cancel our Santa Monica Apollo Bar giveaway. We at the Apollo Candy Company apologize wholeheartedly -- but we hope to see you at one of our other giveaway events! 8/29 Portland, Maine (Mill Creek Park ABC Red Carpet Event) * ABC promotion sneak preview, shown clips from Ugly Betty and Men in Trees, hosted by local news anchors * When asked, Apollo staff said they would not give out candy until later (giveaway was worked into script) * Candy was given out before screenings, but to everyone, regardless of whether or not they were aware of the game; they were promoted as "out of this world" and "everyone should try one". No mention of Lost, Golden Oracle bars, or game promotion at all. * Not really a social event for meeting other players. 9/2 Atlanta, Georgia (Dragon*Con) * Speaker himself was there with 28 Golden Oracle bars (7 per day) to hand out for those who knew the secret password theme from his last reader mail (which appeared to be "Boars"). He gave away the bars while in costume (including black mask & white glasses). * He was incognito/out of costume and standing in the back for at least one discussion panel, according to his blog. * Other Apollo Candy staff were on hand giving out regular bars. When asked, they said that they had not heard about TLE before the giveaway, but that many people had told them about it since. 9/2 & 9/3 Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (Kipona Festival) * There was a rumored threat for local police to arrest Apollo staff, but this did not materialize at the event. * Partly hampered by rain, limited time on 9/2. Not many people showed for bars due to weather, making it easier for fans who did to obtain more than one. * Promotion was from ABC/WHTM-TV (local TV channel) truck. * Staff had no clue how candy bars tied into Lost, just that it was a promotion for the show. No one was seen in Apollo shirts. * Giveaway was a game wheel that was spun; 90% of prizes were to get a candy bar... if you didn't land on one, they would likely give you a bar anyway. * Most participants in game wheel were not players and not aware of meaning of candy. 9/6 New York (Acura) * Fans had been directed to go to 7 Times Square, which was NOT the correct address. Luckily, security there knew how to redirect them to the proper address, which was between Broadway & 44th St. * Asked to go in wth a wristband to get chocolate, but some got them without them also. ** As of 2 pm EST that afternoon, fans who entered the premises and asked if they were "still doing the Apollo candy giveaway thing" were told that they could have one candy bar from the bucket near the exit upon leaving the studio (which was more like an Acura showroom). * One was in a gift bag (probably for VIP wristbands only), seems like everyone got a second one when they left regardless (no more than that given, and not allowed to rummage box). * Free hors d'oeuvres and drinks also at event, seems like players who met had a good time socially, and some dressed up in "DHARMA" outfits. 9/6 Dallas (Acura) * Appeared to be a fun social event, in a Happy Hour type setting. * Praised as well-organized by most who attended, appeared similar to Acura event, above. * There were two lines, one was checking for names of VIPs who had pre-registered, other didn't appear to be doing it (could have snuck in without). 9/7 Washington, DC (Acura) * Appears near-identical to other Acura event accounts. * General environment was of upscale sports bar. Very social event, about 60 attended, almost all for Apollo, fun environment. * For the most part, careful to check for VIP pre-registration (and had name list if you didn't print it out). Those who had forgotten had to hang out in a different section and weren't eligible for gift bag/raffle. * Wristband given inside, entitled you to a number of things, including unlimited free *real* food (hors d'oeuvres, roast beef, wings, desert, lots of variety), unlimited free wine/beer, goody bag (thumb drive keychains, micro toolkit, pens, magazines, Apollo Bar). * Free raffle outside for upscale items, including iPod, GPS, solar powered backpack, etc. * Lady outside also gave out one Apollo bar (2nd one, including gift bag). Many tried to go back for a second, but she stuck to her guns and only gave one a person. 9/7 San Francisco (Cafe Infusion) *Nonsocial event; just walk in, ask for candy, leave (much like UK Forbidden Planet stores). 9/8 Lexington (Jacobson Park Red Carpet Event) * Outdoors, large screen set up for previews. * Apollo bars given out before screening (so those who didn't stay were welcome to leave) * In addition, other prizes such as DVDs could be won. * One small child received 3 bars while fans received one per person. 9/9 Philadelphia (Acura) * Identical account from other Acura events, also very organized. * Same social environment, same technology demos, same food/drinks, same Apollo bar giveaway polices, even the same exact prizes given out in gift bag (see right). 9/16 Santa Monica (Acura) * Similar to other described Acura events in many regards, including the gift bags, apollo bars, and wristbands. * Many more people seem to come than described at other events, and most were ABC or Acura employees. * The social environment was less like an upscale sports bar, and more like a fancy rich persons party (complete with people handing out hors d'oeuvres, and cheese & nuts spread out on a big table). * Also of note, was that the event area was relatively small, and there was no real food besides the hors d'oeuvres; although there were free drinks. United Kingdom events Bars were distributed at Forbidden Planet stores nationwide to customers who asked staff for them and were able to give set passwords. The giveaway was supposedly one per person, though it seemed open to cheating if one asked a different member of staff, etc. However, the procedure did mean only those with prior knowledge of the Lost Experience could obtain bars. This is the version of the page (it underwent cosmetic changes over time) that appeared on the website first: (Note that the code changes on certain days, see below) Previous codes: *Thursday, 24th August 2006: Alvar Hanso *Friday, 25th August 2006 - Monday, 28th August 2006: Rachel Blake *Tuesday, 29th August 2006: Thomas Mittelwerk *Wednesday, 30th August 2006: Enzo Valenzetti *Thursday, 31st August 2006: Gidget Girl *Friday, 1st September 2006: Persephone Australia events The Lost Ninja managed to divert a shipment of Apollo Candy bars into Australia. They were obtainable by going to the following stores and saying the passphrase "What did one snowman say to the other?". Australian TLE players who lived in areas away from these stores had two Apollo bars mailed to them by the Lost Ninja. Category: Expanded Universe